


"I Can Fix It'

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle relax indoors, out of the summer heat as the air conditioning fails unexpectedly.This might be a pretty vague summery, but trust me, it’s not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Can Fix It'

The beginning of August is brutal for the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. The sun beams down on the hottest summer in years, as the temperatures seem to rise everyday. The residents stay indoors, shielding themselves from the heat of the scorching sun. Rumplestiltskin and Belle are no exception to the smoldering weather, as they sit comfortably inside their rather large estate.

They both stayed home from working at the pawnshop. They had no customers the past two days; the heat has driven everyone away, so they decided not to open.

Belle reads quietly and secretly watches her husband fumble around with his books and potions. Watching little puffs of purple smoke peering up from behind her book, listening to potion bottles rattle and smash on the floor. It’s just like a high school science experiment gone astray.

She peeks over her book, holding in her giggles, witnessing the look of frustration on Rumple’s face. She watches as he attempts another spell, waving his hands like the masterful wizard he is. Purple smoke rises, as a flicker of light fills the small cloud above the potion bottle. He adds another dose of potion, suddenly the concoction spits out onto his face and the purple cloud dissipates. Belle could no longer hold in her laughter.

Rumple glances at her and quickly whips his face. “I’m happy that amuses you, Belle,” he sneers.

"Yes, it does." She laughs a little more.

He picks up the bottle and tries again, only for his attempt to end in failure.

Belle covers her mouth to muddle her laughter. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” she asks with a giggle.

"I don’t know, something must be off with this spell."

She collects herself, taking deep breaths, from all the laughter. “What are trying to do?” she asks a bit calmer.

Rumple sighs and snaps his fingers, making all his materials disappear. “It doesn’t matter sweetheart. I tried three times and it’s not working, there’s something wrong with the spell.” He sits on the couch next to Belle, wraps his arm around her kissing her cheek.

"It’s alright Rumple, you’ll figure it out sooner or later." She smiles.

"I know dearie." He rests his head on her shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"Les Misérables"

"Again?"

"No, not again. I haven’t finished it yet."

"Oh." He lays down, resting his head in her lap.

She strokes her fingers through his hair, as she continues reading her book.

Moments later, the air conditioning, that’s been keeping the house cool from the summer heat, shuts down without warning. Rumple and Belle don’t notice it at first, only when the temperature starts to rise.

"Belle?"

"Yes, Rumple."

"It’s getting hot in here, can’t you feel it?"

"Yes, it is beginning to get warmer," she answers.

Rumple sits up and lays back down, resting his head on the arm of couch. “Could you go check the air dearie?”

Belle cuts her eyes at him with annoyance, she couldn’t believe what he just did. “You can’t be serious.”

"Please sweetheart?"

"Fine." She slams her book shut in his face and goes to check the cooling system.

"I love you, Belle."

"Mmhmm," she hums, as she leaves the living room.

She checks the control panel by tapping on the glass and watches the temperature gage slowly rise. She flicks the switch on and off, but the machine does nothing. She sighs, making her way outside and faces the blistering heat.

Belle stands in the backyard in front of the cooling system, staring at the machinery. She hits the top of it several times, but it still doesn’t turn on. Having no knowledge to fix something like this, she decides to head back into the house.

"It’s getting hotter in here, Belle," Rumple gripes, sitting up from the couch.

"I know, the machine is broke. It must have over heated or something."

"Ugh." He moves from the couch and goes out to the hallway, where his wife is standing. He checks the control panel by tapping on the glass.

"I already did that."

Rumple glances at her for a instant, then makes his way outside.

Belle follows him.

Rumple goes to the system and kicks it, the machine doesn’t turn on. He hits it with his hand and still nothing.

"Sweetie, I already did this."

He looks at Belle bothersome and marches back into the house.

Belle quickly follows. “What are you going to do Rumple?”

"I’m going to fix it." He stands in front of the control panel and taps on the glass again.

Belle stands back and giggles. “That’s not going to work.”

"I know that sweetheart, thank you," he mocks.

Rumple snaps his fingers, but nothing changes. He stands puzzled for a moment, not understanding why it didn’t work.

"Nothing happened Rumple."

"Yes Belle, I see that."

"Are you feeling alright today, your magic seems…"

"Seems what?" he quickly snarls and turns to face her.

She steps closer to him. “It seems… it seems off balance,” she boldly states.

"Off balance?" He replies, stunned by her statement. "I’ll show you off balance." He turns back around and faces the control panel. He claps his hands and the hallway turns pitch black.

"Rumple !" She feels around for him and grabs him tightly the moment she finds him.

"Are you alright?" He feels for her face in the darkness.

"I’m fine, but I’m freezing Rumple. What the hell did you do?"

"I’m afraid to say it, but I don’t know."

"You turn the lights back on right now," she shouts.

"Alright sweetheart calm down." He waves his hands in the darkness, as a flicker of light flashes and a tiny camp fire appears in the room.

Belle looks around and doesn’t recognize where they are, but she could tell what they were in. Standing inside a dome made from bricks of ice, Rumple and Belle find themselves in an igloo.

"What are we doing in an igloo?" She wraps her arms around her husband to keep herself warm.

"It seems we find ourselves in a rather odd predicament."

"Oh really, I haven’t noticed." She rolls her eyes. "Can you get us back home?"

"Of course I can." He waves his hand and a large bed with pillows and heavy blankets appears in the igloo.

"That’s not funny, Rumple."

"I didn’t mean to do that. My magic must really be ‘off balance’ like you said. I think it might be best for you to keep warm in the bed, while I figure this out.” He holds back a grin, leading her to the bed.

She snuggles inside pulling the blanket up to her chin.

Rumple wraps one of the smaller blankets around him and places his attention to the small camp fire. “This isn’t going to do.” He transforms the camp fire into a fire place.

"Why did you do that?" Belle asks.

"We may be here for awhile, having one’s magic go off balance like this, might take a bit of time to return to normal. This fire place will keep us much warmer."

"Well, it’s better than that little camp fire."

"I knew you’d like." He disappears then instantly reappears in the bed next to Belle.

"Oh ! You scared me."

"I’m sorry sweetheart." He kisses her cheek.

"What happened to your shirt?"

Rumple looks down. “Oh, I didn’t even notice that, it must have gotten lost in the cross over.”

Belle stares for a moment at a loss, then a bright smile spans on her face. “You planned this didn’t you?”

"Maybe." He leans in and kisses her lips. "It might have been planned at that moment you said, someone’s magic was off balanced and someone had to teach you a little lesson.”

Belle giggles and scoots closer to her husband. “But what about that spell you was working on and the control panel on the air conditioner, were they part of your plan too?”

"I rather not talk about that right now," he swiftly answers.

She smiles, “Fine.” She draws him back to her and kisses him zealously, taking in his breath.

"Isn’t this better than that over heated house?" he spoke upon her lips.

"Yes, much better. I was kinda getting sick of being stuck there." She kisses him again, rubbing her hands across his back.

He slowly moves on top of her, laying her down into the bed.

"Rumple sweetie?" She rubs the back of her hand against his cheek.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we?"

"I don’t know, but does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not." She softly kisses him, rubbing her hand down his back and feels that he isn’t wearing his pants, "Rumple."

He raises an eyebrow. “They were going to come off anyways.” He traces his finger down the buttons of her blouses as it pops open. He kisses her breasts, unbuckling her bra, slipping her blouse and bra off, then tossing them onto the cold icy floor.

She shivers from the chill of the brisk air touching her bare skin, her nipples harden and little goosebumps spread across her body.

"Are you cold?" He rubs his lips across her icy nipple, licks it and slips it into his mouth. "I’ll warm you up dearie." He moves down under the blanket, placing kisses on her belly, moving down further, then begins removing her skirt and panties.

Belle moves the blanket over her naked breast and lifts her body to help Rumple take off her clothes.

He kisses and licks the inside of the thighs, curling his fingers in her mound of hair. Slowly moving up to the lips between her thighs, kissing them gently, slipping his tongue inside and brushing it against her pearl.

She moans and grabs the back of his head from above the blanket.

Rumple softly sucks and massages her pearl with his tongue, drinking in her essence.

"Ahh." Her body shivers and it isn’t from the cold. Her eyes widen as she feels an unexpected, but not unwelcome intrusion from his wondering fingers. "Oh !" It takes her by surprise. "Mmm, you’ve… You’ve never done that before," she heavily breaths as the vapors of her warm breath swirl in the arctic air.

He massages his fingers against the walls of her tight hole, as she clinches around his touch. He moves his fingers faster, as he sucks and traces circles around her pink little bud with his tongue. “Mmm, Belle,” he hums, between the small smacking sound if her wetness spreading over his face.

"Oh, oh Rumple… "she cries and she grips the blanket above his head, pulling at his hair underneath. Her body trembles and she comes with her orgasm.

Rumple drinks her in, savoring the extract of her sex. He quickly pulls the blanket off of her, so that the cold air pierces her skin. Rumple watches her body shudder from freezing air and the tingles of her orgasm. He moves on top if her, resting his hips between her thighs.

Her eyes are closed as she catches her breath.

He kisses her passionately, spreading the juices on his faces to hers. “Are you all warmed up now?”

"Yes, very much so." She tastes herself on her lips.

"Good." He smirks. "Now, let’s see if we can get you hot." He wraps her legs around him and slips his hand down between them, taking ahold of his hard cock. He strokes himself, kissing the smudged painted lips of his wife.

She wraps her arms around his neck, keeping him close to her. “I love you so much, Rumple,” she murmurs.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He glides his length into her slippery folds.

"Ahh." She arches her back.

He moves inside her, as she tighten her legs around him. He kisses the side of her neck, pacing himself to move inside her faster.

Her body heat rises and she can no longer feel the chill of the ice around her. “Oh, ahh…” She brings his face back to her lips and kisses him greedily. Belle glides her hand between them and unexpectedly takes his balls in her hand.

"Belle… " he groans.

She licks her lips and grins. “You like that, don’t you?” Massaging his balls.

"Oh, yes Belle… " he moans, plunging inside her deeper.

She tightens her grip around him.

He thrusts in and out of her, holding back the urge of going over the edge. It wasn’t suppose to be like this, he was suppose make her hot, not the other way around. His body trembles, but he keeps it in. He lunges inside her, thinking of nothing but her hand holding him tightly. “Oh, fuck Belle…” His hot breath breathing on her neck.

She could tell he’s had enough. She removes her hand and slips it into her folds, rubbing on her pearl. “It’s okay sweetie, ahh, I’m almost there,” she whimpers.

He grips at the pillows, pumping as hard as he could.

"Rumple…" Her body tenses and she comes again.

Rumple see the look of ecstasy on her face. He finally lets himself go in full pleasure, coming inside her hard, as he shivers with his orgasm. “Belle…” he growls, taking deep breaths. He rolls off to the side, not wanting to fall on top of her.

Rumple doesn’t have time to catch his breath, before she hops up and put his hard cock into her mouth.

She stokes his shaft, licking and sucking on the tip of him. It doesn’t take much, just a few strokes of her warm mouth around him. It’s enough for him to spill another stream inside her mouth. She milks him dry, swallowing his load. 

"B-b-belle…" He stutters when he moans.

She lifts her head up, swinging the hair out of her face, whipping the corner of her mouth and licking her lips. “Mmm.” She loves the taste of him. She crawls up and lays beside him, pushing off any of the blankets that touched them. She rubs her hand across his chest. “I hope I didn’t break you sweetie.” The vapors of her breath swirl in the air again.

Rumple just lays there, breathing heavily, he can’t bring himself to speak.

"Aww." She kisses his cheek. She snuggles in his arms for a moment, before his speech returns to him.

"I think the igloo’s melting."

"What?"

"The igloo, it’s melting." He points up to the ceiling of the dome.

"We have to get out of here." She quickly get up from the bed.

"Belle, I can’t move."

"Oh, yes you can." She grabs his arms and pulls him out of the bed.

They rush out of the igloo, making it out safely, as it’s caving in. Bell and Rumple, staggering to catch their breath, take a look at their surroundings. To Their absolute shock, they find themselves standing naked in front of a large group of Storybrooke residents.

Regina saw Rumple’s house was missing, when she looked out the window of hers. She came out to see what had happened and finds the igloo in place of Rumple’s manor. The appearance of the mysterious igloo, draws people out of their homes and into the hot sun. Knowing that nothing good would come from this, Regina tries to clear the crowd building around the spectacle, but naturally no one listens.

"What the hell Gold?" Regina shouts, as she and Emma shield Henry’s eyes.

Snow and Charming swiftly roll Prince Neal away from the scene.

Everyone else stares.

"Rumple, I thought we were somewhere else. You turned our house into the igloo.” Belle snaps, trying to cover herself.

"Oops." Is the only word he could say.

"You two are nothing but a couple of clowns." Regina waves her arms and magically clothe them in matching clown uniforms.

Rumple waves his hands and quitckly changes them back into the clothes they were wearing before. He weaves both arms to make everyone else disappear.

"I knew your magic was off today, this heat must have gotten to your head. I’ve never felt so embarrassed Rumple."

"I’m sorry sweetheart. I’m going to fix it, I can make them forget."

"Are you going to fix it the same way you fixed the cooling system. I can’t let you do that, at least not today. I wouldn’t want you turning people into toads."

Rumple grabs her hands and looks into her eyes. “I can wait a few days and fix it then. I’ll make everything right again, I promise. Could you ever forgive me Belle?”

Belle looks up at him and a small smile lit on her face. After getting over the embarrassment, she thought the situation was actually funny. “I’ll forgive you when you bring our house back.”

Rumple waves his hands and transforms the pile of melted ice back into their house.

"Thank you." She tries to hold in her giggles.

"I even fixed the cooling system. Do you forgive me now?"

"Yes." She kisses his cheek and hugs him.

"In a few days, no one will remember this ever happened." He offers her his arm.

She wraps her arm in his and smiles. “ Yes, I know they won’t. You just need to get your head on straight.”

He leads her to the door of the house. He picks her up to carry her inside over the threshold. “I don’t know what I’ll ever do without you. I love you so much.”

"I love you too." She softly kisses his lips.

He magically opens the door and carries her inside. The walls of the house are made of ice.

"Rumple !"

"I can fix it."


End file.
